Misfortune's Keep
Misfortune's Keep is the ship on which Nadakhan and his crew of Sky Pirates formerly ruled the seas. Upon Nadakhan's return, it was converted into an aerial VTOL. Under Nadakhan and his crew's command, the Misfortune's Keep became the most feared ship to sail the Endless Sea, rivaled only by its sister creation, the Destiny's Bounty. Likewise, it was defeated by said ship under the command of Captain Soto, who would trap the Misfortune's Keep's captain in the Teapot of Tyrahn and maroon its crew across the Sixteen Realms. Afterwards, it was placed in Gypsy Cove. History The Tall Tale of Monkey Wretch (non-canon) While working on several projects, Monk began work on the Misfortune's Keep as one of his most prominent creations alongside the Destiny's Bounty. After being fused with his tools and a monkey into Monkey Wretch by Nadakhan, he quickly finished the ship and set sail with the Djinn, with the Misfortune's Keep as their chosen vessel. The Tall Tale of Flintlocke (non-canon) In an attempt to escape an impending Treehorn Queen and the harsh, icy environment, Flintlocke used up his final wish to be sent to the deck of the Misfortune's Keep, where he soon after become Nadakhan's second-in-command. The Tall Tale of Clancee (non-canon) Docking at Stiix, the Misfortune's Keep began to sail out of the harbor. Luckily, before it left, Clancee managed to climb on board, gaining a position amongst the ship's crew. The Tall Tale of Doubloon (non-canon) The Misfortune's Keep eventually arrived back at Stiix once more, where Doubloon found his way on the ship and attempted to steal Nadakhan's gold, only to be caught red-handed and subsequently transformed. Enkrypted After reuniting his crew, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates gathered on the deck of Misfortune's Keep to celebrate. After returning from Djinjago, the crew began restorations of their old ship to cope with the modern era. Misfortune Rising The Misfortune's Keep was converted into an airship by the Sky Pirates and taken into the skies, abandoning Gypsy Cove and evading Cole and Lloyd. After crashing into the Mountain of a Million Steps, the Misfortune's Keep would later attack New Ninjago City under the command of its entire crew once more. After Kai was trapped in the Djinn Blade, the Misfortune's Keep was piloted away from New Ninjago City. Luckily, the Ninja succeeded in getting its lamp in the process. On a Wish and a Prayer Nadakhan flies the Misfortune's Keep to the newly-created Djinjago in order to cement the loyalty of his crew. My Dinner With Nadakhan Aboard the ship, Jay is tasked with sweeping its deck and even the ship's hull as it flies around Djinjago, defending it from trespassers. Jay would continue to be held prisoner there, being subjected to various punishments such as Scrap and Tap and being tricked by the crew into thinking they were on his side. Wishmasters Cole, Lloyd, and Nya infiltrate the Misfortune's Keep in order to rescue Jay, only to be captured. As the Ninja are forced to walk the plank, a battle occurs and Cole ends up wishing for everyone to be "out of here." Due to the vagueness of the wish, the Misfortune's Keep is tipped over, dumping everyone out and onto the clouds below. The Last Resort The Misfortune's Keep is used to attack the police at their headquarters, with the airship hiding behind the clouds as it drops bombs and crew members. Later on, whilst aboard the ship, Nadakhan and Clancee use one of the latter's wishes to convert one of the ship's windows into a looking glass to spy on Jay and Nya to locate their hiding place. The Way Back Whilst fleeing several Nadakhan clones, the Ninja, Flintlocke, and Dogshank gain control of the Misfortune's Keep and use it to fight against several Sky Pirates. From there, they crashed it into Yang's Haunted Temple, demolishing the structure and sending the Misfortune's Keep tumbling into the Endless Ocean below, destroying it. As a result of Jay's wish erasing most of the events of the season, the Misfortune's Keep was restored, back to its original form in Gypsy Cove. However, it would be rebuilt into its flying form after Monkey Wretch, salvaged alongside the rest of the Sky Pirates from the Sixteen Realms, set to work creating Dark Matter-powered vehicles for Clouse. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Battling with Master Wu in a cave along the River of Darkness, Clouse summoned the Misfortune's Keep with his magic to transport him away, having decided the battle to be a waste of time. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 The Keep would be used by Clouse to assault the Ninja as they attempted to stop his Dark Matter carrying convoy in the Billy Badlands, and then to travel to the Temple of Light as part of his scheme to corrupt it. However, Clouse was defeated in the resulting conflict and Misfortune's Keep was apparently destroyed. Appearances Notes *It has a lamp with a map to Tiger Widow Island. *Oddly enough, tied to the front of the ''Misfortune's Keep was a sentient, legless pirate skeleton, originally being present during the Misfortune Keep's humbler origins and keeping track of the crew members' stories. The reason for this is never addressed, though it is possible that he is a Skulkin that had either been imprisoned or else inducted into the Sky Pirates as an official member. Gallery Answer option4.jpg|''Misfortune's Keep'' MoS64MK2.png de:Luftschiff des Unglücks Category:2016 Category:Ninjago Category:Sky Pirates Category:Vehicles Category:Skybound Category:Pirates